hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler Parody Wiki:News
Contests Portal * ---- ---- 2016 'June 2016' *Delphox has been inducted into the Untergangers Hall of Fame! Congratulations! *Congratulations to FegelAntics for winning the Best Untergangers Award! *JennieParker87 has just announced the "Hitler Tunes" DPMV Contest! 'May 2016' *It's Hitler Rants Parodies's... 30th birthday! * The latest results of the Unterganger Awards has been uploaded. Congratulations to all the winners, especially to JennieParker87 for winning in several categories, including Parody of the Month and Unterganger of the Month. 'April 2016' * The latest results of the Unterganger Awards has been uploaded. Congratulations to all the winners, especially to TheSilverUniverse for winning in multiple categories, including Parody of the Month and Unterganger of the Month! *The wiki is now back to normal. We hope you enjoyed the Trump-ified wiki during April Fools' Day! *DONALD DRUMPF HAS TAKEN OVER THIS WIKI. MAKE WIKIA GREAT AGAIN!!! HURR HURR HURRRR 'March 2016' *The results of the Hitler Rants Parodies Contest has been announced. * The results of February's Unterganger Awards has been uploaded. Congratulations to all the winners, especially to RBC56 for winning in several categories, including Parody of the Month and Unterganger of the Month, not bad! *Congratulations to Venkyra21 for winning the Best Unterganger Award! 'February 2016' *Today is the Lantern Festival, which marks the end of the Chinese New Year festivities. *The winner of 2015's Parody of the Year has been announced. Congratulations to Venkyra21! * The year of the Mohnkey begins! 恭喜發財！ * The results of the Unterganger Awards has been released. Congratulations to all the winners, including Dumb Fish Parodies who won the Unterganger of the Month award, and Jupiter9099 who won Parody of the Month. 'January 2016' *Due to recent events, JennieParker87 restarted the vote for Parody of the Year, in which only Untergangers can vote, and only in a comment (no poll). The thread can be found here. *Hitler Rants Parodies both wanted to withdraw from and remove the Unterganger of the Year contest from the forum, thus it closed a bit earlier than planned. JennieParker87 wins. She doesn't feel comfortable making a result video about it though, since it was an award she started herself. *The final voting for Unterganger of the Year has begun. The finalists are: CanaDolfy98, Parker87, Venkyra21, Hitler Rants Parodies, and Charizard. **Also, Hitler Rants Parodies has announced a new rule, where the Unterganger of the Year cannot qualify for the Unterganger Hall of Fame for a year. *Untergangers rejoice as Micwan32's account is found terminated. * Congratulations to Hitler Rants Parodies, who has become the first unterganger to reach 100,000 subscribers! ;5 January 2016 * Congratulations to Dumb Fish Parodies for winning the December 2015 Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award! * The results of December's Unterganger Awards has been released. Congratulations to all the winners, including Paul Stompbox who won the Unterganger of the Month award, and JennieParker87 who won Parody of the Month. ;2 January 2016 * The Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award has ended, and has been replaced by the more inclusive Best Unterganger Award, which, aside from the Best New/Unknown Award's strict criteria, has basically the same format. ;1 January 2016 * The 2016 Unterganger of the Year and Parody of the Year Awards announced. **Nomination links: Unterganger of the Year Award, Parody of the Year Award. * The Hitler Parody Wiki would like to wish all Untergangers a very Happy New Year! 2015 'December 2015' ;26 December 2015 * The results for the Winter Bunkerland Christmas Contest has now been uploaded. Congratulations to Ako675 for winning 1st place! ;22 December 2015 *The deadline for the Winter Bunkerland Christmas Contest has now passed. Judging will now begin and the results will be expected to be released around Christmas Day. ;11 December 2015 * The deadline for The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest has been extended to 4 January 2016. ;6 December 2015 * The results of November's Unterganger Awards has been released. Congratulations to all of the winners, including Unterganger Kunst for winning both Unterganger of the Month and Parody of the Month! ;4 December 2015 * Congratulations to Paul Stompbox for winning November 2015's Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award! ;2 December 2015 * Joster285 has been inducted into the Unterganger Hall of Fame. Congratulations! 'November 2015' ;4 November 2015 * The results of October's Unterganger Awards has been released. Congratulations to all of the winners, including TheSilverUniverse for winning Unterganger of the Month for the 4th time and Venkyra21 for winning Parody of the Month! ;3 November 2015 * Congratulations to Unterganger Kunst for winning October 2015's Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award! ;1 November 2015 * The Winter Bunkerland Christmas Contest by JennieParker87 has been announced. 'October 2015' ;31 October 2015 * The results of The "Spooky Hitler" Halloween Contest have been released. Congratulations to Venkyra21 for winning 1st place and the €8 ($8.81 USD) Steam game! (Since Venkyra21 doesn't have Steam, HRP will get the price as the runner up of the contest.) ;20 October 2015 *The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest was announced. ;6 October 2015 * Congratulations to Fegel Fawx for winning September 2015's Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award! ;4 October 2015 * The results of September's Unterganger Awards have been released. Congratulations to all of the winners, including Mitchell Hang (Gilblitz112) for winning Unterganger of the Month and SnipSnapParodies for winning Parody of the Month! 'September 2015' ;24 September 2015 *He's alive! Gokyr586 has returned with a brand new channel under the name of Venkyra21! ;19 September 2015 *Gokyr586 the Terminator was terminated by Google for an unspecified reason. Further correspondence between him and Google are ongoing to know the exact reason of his termination. RIP, our favourite Gunschinator... ;16 September 2015 * Hitler Parody Wiki's fifth anniversary! *Untergangers took control of /r/HitlerParodies subreddit . Enjoy your antic-laced reddit! ;15 September 2015 * Subtitlecomedy has sold Fegelbook to Hitler Rants Parodies after putting it up for sale. HRP will now incorporate it onto the same server as Downfallparodies.net. ;14 September 2015 * Congratulations to Vgrx for winning for winning Charizard's DPMV Contest! ;13 September 2015 * The Grand Unified Downfall Scenes Database transitioned into Scribunto Lua modules, with added functionality and long-overdue mobile support. September 4 2015 * The results of August's Unterganger Awards have been released. Congratulations to all of the winners, including Parodyhall for winning Unterganger of the Month and Soalric Parker for winning Parody of the Month! September 3 2015 * Congratulations to MoofParodies for winning August 2015's Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award! * Congratulations to Vzorkic for winning September 2015's Unterganger Lifetime Achievement Award! 'August 2015' August 3 2015 * The results of the July 2015 Unterganger Awards have been released. Congratulations to all of the winners, including JennieParker87 for winning Unterganger of the Month and Gb. Alexander for winning Parody of the Month! August 2 2015 * Gb. Alexander has won the rerun of the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award for the month of March, while Parodyhall has won the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award for the month of July. Congratulations to both winners! 'July 2015' July 16 2015 *After over 10 months, there is finally a new poll! Click here to vote! July 14 2015 *Untergangers CanaDolfy98 (Nhlfan40) and Gokyr586 have become the newest administrators of this wiki. July 4 2015 * The results for June 2015's Unterganger Awards have been released. Congratulations to all winners! July 2 2015 * Nerdington 0 has won the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award for the month of June. Congratulations! *The nomination process for March 2015's Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award has been rerun, after the previous winner Charizard had his win revoked. 'June 2015' June 27 2015 *4th-generation Unterganger Charizard has been revealed to be AlphaSkyRaider in disguise after much speculation. The two channels would later be merged under the single name of Charizard. All awards received by "Charizard" would be revoked as well. June 2 2015 * PunchOfJustice has been inducted into the Unterganger Hall of Fame. Congratulations! ---- ---- ---- ---- __NOWYSIWYG____NOEDITSECTION__